Luna Knows
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Short Story. During a week vacation with the Weaselys, Luna discovers a secret between Ron and Ginny. Mature themes! Ron/Ginny. Incest!


_**Luna Knows**_

 _ **by Annabelle Naughty Princess rose**_

 _ **Summary: Luna knows the secret between Ron and Ginny. Mature themes.**_

 _ **Author Notes: Okay, so I am doing another story. I know, I have not done a HP Story in like, forever! But I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Be sure to Review, and PM me if you have any questions.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

* * *

 **Luna's Pov:**

 _ **It was a nice sunny day. I was sitting by a tree, reading one of my favorite novels. "The Prince and the Ring." It was perfect book to read on a day like this. I should know...I read it over forty times! I know that means i'm loony, as some people may think. Some students at Hogwarts call me by that name. I am not loony. Just becasuse I can see invisable creatures and my belongings disappear from time to time doesn't not make loony. Maybe...reading the same book does.**_

 _ **Since it is such a nice day, I can also say that I am happy at where I am residing. I am staying with the Weaselys for a week Vacation. Since my father had to travel to Paris to work on a big story. It was generous of Mr. Weasely, who also works at the Ministry of Magic with him to welcome me with open arms. The last four days have been nice. I had been hiking with the elest Weasely, Charlie; who was visiting from Romania, helped pranked the other Weasely members with Fred and George,Leaning the gagets that muggles use with Mr. Weasely, Helping with the chores with Mrs. Weasely, and last, spending some time with my new friends, Ron and Ginny.**_

 _ **At First, it was not that way. I was a girl who stayed isolated in her own shell, Especially at Hogwarts. I stayed that way because people never really understood me. They called loony becase I talk to things that are not there. When the Order of the Pheonix was active, Ginny instantly took a liking to me. That was something that I never seen before. Something I never experienced before. Ron on the other hand was diffrent. I could tell he was freaked out about me at first, like it was very uncomfortable. But it slowly subsided. Also,Neville Longbottom took a liking as well. It seems to me that you have to kick some death eaters ass for a person to like you. I have no promblem with that.**_

 _ **I know that I am not the only person to say this- in fact I think I am the only person to say this, but I adore Ron and Ginny's relationship. I like the moments when they don't agree on things. I like the moments when Ginny would tease Ron about something like, for example, his crush on Hermione Granger. In return, he would throwback her crush on his best friend, Harry Potter. So I take neither won that Agurement, and last I like that even though they have disagreements or teases, they would have a great time. Like now... roding on thier brooms praticing on their Qudditch skills for the upcoming school year. I know that they would do great.**_

 _ **It was that same night that I noticed something shocking. Something that if it came out to the public, the consequence would be dire. I feel terrible to found out their secret, for some reason, Last night I wasn't sleepy, but Ginny was...at least that what I thought. I had my eyes barely closed when I saw the door slowly open. I could see a tall figure creeping in walking towards Ginny's bed, and it frightened me. He looked like he had on a dark robe as he stood there for a few moments before taking off revealing his nude form. Okay, so I confirmed he was a male. He then open Ginny's legs and crawled into the bed, and without warning, Penetrate her in one motion. Ginny open her eyes in shocked, but no words when she reconigzed who it was. Soon, there was nothing but heavy pants and hushed moans as the bed creaked violently. I have to admit, I was aroused by looking at this. I open my eyes a little wider and I saw them in moving in a tight embrace. "Oh Fuck!" I heard the male say as he lets out a slient moan. Finally they came to their peak, shaking slightly, Ginny made soft kisses down his neck, as he retuned the favor, taking his lips and wrapping them around one of her exposed nipples.**_

 _ **They stay like that for a while, and unexpectedly, I could see a mass of red hair. It was Ron, and I gasped as I relized who it was... but a little to loudly. Starled, they turned towards my direction and I froze. The funny thing was they didn't flinch, only stared at me. The only thing they did was putting thier index fingers to thier lips. I understood what it meant. It was the promise that I would never mentioned this to anyone. That it would be only between the three of us...**_

 _ **"Don't worry guys, your secret is safe with me.**_


End file.
